Your Only
by Miss Jennnniiiferrr
Summary: Your begging for the only love of your life to come back, not to abandon you, but when he comes back what does he want from you? [ This is my first story, please tell me what you guys think, ]
1. Chapter 1

"I've got a mission to do...But when I'm finished with that mission i'm not coming back.." Itachi said "What do u mean...?" I asked, my heart started aching.

Tears began to form in my eyes. "I mean that i'm never coming back to the Leaf...I have no interest in this place no more."

I was silent for a moment , Then said " WHY? WHY? YOUR JUST GOING TO LEAVE ME LIKE THIS?" Itachi look surprised "I'm really sorry...This place is making me weak..."

I starting saying things just to make the boy of my dreams continue staying in my miserable, depressing life. Itachi gave me life since I was 16. He gave me my first kiss, and helped me get stronger. He was the only one that understood me

"YOUR NOT WEAK! YOUR THE STRONGEST PERSON I KNOW IN THIS VILLAGE! JUST BECAUSE-" He cut me off by his lips crashing into my soft pink ones. Those sweet lips i've grown to love. It was so aggressive, but nice...

"I have to get going now Hinata-Chan...Ill come back for you when i'm ready...I promise I will come back for you, You'll understand once I come back for you."

I didn't say any thing but looked shocked from that passionate kiss he just gave me, As he was getting ready to leave, I quickly added, "Itachi-kun, I love you! I love you! I love you! Please don't do this to me.. I-I- I SWEAR I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU" I said, warm tears streaming from both my lavender eyes. Clenching my chest, I stared into his dark mysterious ones. "If you take another step, I-I..." I couldn't finish my sentence, "Please don't leave me Itachi-kun"

He didn't respond. He weaved a sign, and the next thing I knew, he was gone.

**...:2 Years later:...**

* * *

"Ino stop it!**"** I said, tears of laughter escaping from my eyes. "No! its your Birthday and you deserve these punches" We both ran around the whole village til I got tired and started to have one of my Asama attacks. I quickly fell onto the floor and no oxygen was getting to lungs. My vision turned black. "Hinata-chaan! Are you alright?!" Ino said, but sounded far away. "Hang in there, we'll get you to the hospital as soon as possible! You hear me? Stay with me!" I tried to reassure her that everything's going to be alright, it's normal but that's when it made it even harder to breath.

* * *

_**/ITACHI'S P.O.V./**_

_"Where the HELL do you think you're going Itachi? It's not worth it! She's probably moved on, living her life. Just let it be!" Pein firmly said, staring at Itachi. "It's none of your concern, Pein." You're making a terrible mistake if you bring her here Itachi, you and we all know that, why are you being so stubborn? She's just a GIRL. There's plenty of splended woman out roaming around the nation. Don't be so foolish partner" Kisame said with his back turned away from Itachi. "I do not care for any of your opinions, this "GIRL" is the one I want..She's..she's, never mind it. I'll see you in 3 days." Itachi said, weaving signs and poofed outside the akasuki hideout. _

**"It's been 4 agonizing years, Hinata..I'm coming for you, all of you. I need...I need you. I can't bare this anymore."**

* * *

"Okay Okay,She's waking up." A familiar voice ranged all around the noiseless room. "Are you alright? I should've never had you running all over the village, I had forgot you got an Asama problem, forgive me" Ino said, lowering her head for forgiveness. "Stop," I said, "It isn't that serious Ino-chan, it's not your fault, I Should have remembered that I had the problem," I said releaving the guilty feeling Ino felt." Ino smiled and said,"Come on! Everyone come in, she's awake." Everyone came in and shouted, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY HINATA-CHAN!" to the top of their lungs, and I laid their speechless. I didn't know what to say, I started crying, and thanked everyone. Everyone was here...Everyone expect my Koibito[lover]. Itachi Uchiah..It's been 4 years..It's foolish of me to even think, or hope that he'll come back for me...What we had was something no one has ever made me feel...I miss him..his cold touch when he carrasses my neck with his fingers, and his sweet, needy lips. I need him again. This has gone on long enough. As everyone left, I had 10 more minutes til I can get dispached from the hospital. I went for a walk through the hospital halls, killing time. As I was walking to my room, there was this note on my bed, with a solid colored ribbon tied perfectly around the card._ A note..?_ I thought to myself. I looked around, but nothing seems odd, "Excuse me! Excuse me!" I hollered at the passing nurse, "Did you by any chance see who's been in my room? while i was gone..?" She shook her head, and continued walking. I walk towards the note, and lifted it off the bed, The cover read, "Emiko.." My heart fluddered. There's only one person that only called me Emiko. Which means beautiful child, Suddenly, shy and hesitant about the note now, I slowly opened the card and to my shock, there's no writing of any sort. Full of anger, I tear the card into pieces, and threw it away, finally dispatched from the hospital.

Walking alone through the boarders of the Leaf's village, a cool breeze hits me, sending shivers down my spine, and up. I continue walking, hoping to escape the terrible birthday I had..once again, without Itachi.

* * *

**/ ITACHI'S P.O.V /**

_She looked hesitant about the note, that's a good sign. She knows. She knows i'm coming for her, I'm the only one that only ever called her Emiko. What a beautiful child she was...Time to actually appear in her life again, it's been too long. It's time. _

* * *

Walking was a good way for me to relax myself, especially at night. Where I can hear forest bugs making music, leaves crunching under my shoes, the silent was what really calmed me down. Made..made everything actually seem that everything was going to be alright. My mind can't stop thinking about Itachi, I had the slightest hope that'll he'll come for me, it's nearly been 4 years now. I gave up hope after awhile, sad that you knew he wasn't coming back. Ever. Not even when he said he would. He never loved me, like I hoped he did the same as I had.

You heard something up ahead. ***Byakugan!*** I sensed a chakura, but no physical body. "Who's there?" No response. I quickly senced someone behind me, breathing down my neck, I turned around and aimed the kunki for the person close behind me. I was swiftly pushed against a near by old, mishapen tree. And there he was. The man who tore my heart into pieces, and threw it away. My heart raced. My face, my whole body suddenly growing very warm, and I could no longer feel the cool breeze of the night.

I didn't say anything.

"Still weak as ever, It's only been what..? 4 years, and you're still this weak?" He said in a husky, deep voice. Cornor of his lips rose, revealing one of his smirks I've missed so much.

Silence,

Itachi quickly became annoyed, and pressed himself a bit harder against my body. Causing me to let out a small whimper. I looked at him with, hurtful teary eyes. But, wouldn't dare let a tear roll down my cheek. The past few years i've build up a wall, not caring, having no remorse, emotion. "Itachi, what exactly are you doing here? It's been 4 years! And you can not come in my life like what happened 4 years never happened! Y-You just can't," I said, lowering my head. He ignored me, and looked around as if he heard something. "4 years, eh?" Itachi said, letting out a small chuckle "What's so funny about that!?" You asked out of curiosity and anger. "I'm not coming back to kohna...I-" "SO WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE THEN? I CANT BELIEVE U HAVE THE NERVE TO-" He cut me off and said,

"I'm here to come to take you with me Hinata..." We both were in an awkward silence. I felt my face getting even warmer through anger, and bliss. I was confused, It was quiet until I spoke up, interrupting the silence. "WHY ARE YOU REALLY HERE ITACHI!"

"Here to come get you" Seriousness in his voice. You noticed what he was wearing. He was wearing the akatsuki cloak.

"What happened to you...?" I asked

He was taken back, "What do you mean? What's wrong with me?" "You have terrible bags under your eyes... And what are you wearing...?"

"..." Silence.

"Enough questions Hinata, lets get going." "Where...?" I couldn't believe this happening. He finally came. He actually came...But why now? why after 3 years?

"I'll show you when we get there " "N-No..." I hesitated,"I-I'm not leaving with you" He looked at me with an emotionless expression. He repeated himself, "Let's get going." I shook my head, Honestly I don't know why i'm acting like this, Isn't this what I wanted? For him to come back for me, love me all over again like he once had. "Even if I decided to come along with you, I don't have any of my stuff, and-and" "Ahead of time, while you were out cold, I slipped into your flat, and took a couple of important items you will be needing, your welcome. " I was lost for words, He started dragging me along, and I quickly said, "LET ME GOO! ITACHI! I'm not going with you...is that so hard to explain? " "yes" he said with ease. "YOU LEFT ME LAST TIME I SAWED YOU! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH HOW MUCH PAIN YOU CAUSED ME? HOW MUCH I CRIED, AND PRAYED THAT YOU'LL COME BACK?!" He stopped for a brief second, and crashed his lips onto mine...This time it was more hungrier. And I was tongue tied. My heart was beating ra[idly to the point I think it can be heard through my chest. I remember this feeling, when he first gave me my first kiss. So passionate, but a slight of craving. It was amazing...I'm in love again.

Its was getting darker out. He sat me down...And i still haven't moved. He looked down on me, with no emotion again. My bangs covering my eyes, I got up and headed toward a near by tree, climbed it and sat down on a sturdy branch. Watching Itachi's moves. And thinking what happened was about to change my life.

* * *

**_HINATA'S P.O.V: ( 4 YEARS AGO )_**

_"You're worthless, useless, and a disgrace to this family Hinata!" My father spat at me_

_Head facing the ground, water forming in my eyes, "F-Father, please. I-I-I..." I__ began to trail off, I didn't, never had the the guts to stare him into his eyes. "I'm so sorry"_

_***SMACK***, I fell onto the floor, dirt staining my face, the burn after his hand left began to burn, leaving a sensitive red mark on the left side of my cheek. I couldn't let him see me cry, "Do it again, I deserve it father, please." I pleaded, "I know I'm a disgrace to our family clan, and it sickens you." _

_"Stand" he ordered, I quickly obeyed and stood 4 inches away from my father, "I am sorry, i am a disgrace to you and the whole clan, as I'm the right hand of the clan." He began to smack me some more, leaving slight bruises on my face, after the torture, he left, leaving me to pain, chocking on my own blood as he walked off, tears rolled down my eyes as I pleaded, "Forgive me Father" and fell unconscious. _

_/HOURS LATER./_

_I woke up in a warm, comfortable bed. Dark bedroom, with no one to be seen. _

_"Where the hell am I?" I wondered to myself, looking around the abandon room, I notice I've been undressed, and started to panic, As I'm looking for something, anything that can give me a clue to where I am. I'm heading for the door, it suddenly slightly opened, only reveling light to the other side of the door. I stood guard of myself, protecting myself if i have to. Seconds later, the door swung open, reveling an Itachi Uchiha, an ANBU Black Ops. "K-Konnichiwa!" I said at the top of my lungs, He looked surprised a bit, "May I ask why are you yelling?" he asked out of curiosity. "S-sorry..!" I was taught I had to respect the Anbu like any other adult, but with more confidence _

_"Where am I?" You then realized, and blushed furiously and asked, "ARE YOU THE ONE UNDRESSED ME?"He took a step back, he shook his head side toside. I began to blush, I thought about what I said, "I'm not crazy! I-i" I collapsed. "He quickly came to my aid and helped you onto the bed, "Are you alright Hinata?!" "How d-do you know my name?" "That doesn't matter right this second, are you alright?" he repeated himself, "Yes...I think so. What happened..?" I had asked, "Your father had beaten you ruthlessly, if you weren't so weak.." He began to drift off..my heart began to sink, My first encounter with Itachi Uchiha_

* * *

He looked at me and went to go get some woods to start the fire. When he got back he was surprised that I was till on the tree trying not to fall asleep.

Seconds later I hopped off the tree, it was 20-30 minutes after mid-night and I've gotten extremely cold, the Land of Mist Wind leaving every inch of my skin to crawl. I noticed he was giving me his full attention.

"Why you brought me here with you itachi-kun..?" "What's the real reason.." He didn't say anything ,and closed his eyes. I got angry, hated being ignored, but I couldn't help it, he was actually here..here with me. I crawled over to him, placed my hands on the side of his flawless face and kissed his lips with passion, he grabbed me by my neck and kissed me back, more passionate than mine. With a quick swift moventment of his, He was ontop of me, Kissing down my full lips, down the trail of my jaw line, and down my neck. I want him, 4 years. He owes it to me

**TUNE IN AGAIN...**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

All of the sudden, he breaks from the kiss. I stare at him with pleaded eyes, "D-did I do something? If I did, I'm terribly sorry, I just mis-" He cuts me off with his hand. He got up off me, and stood up. "You should get some sleep, we got a long road ahead of us, I won't dare let you slow me down, rest. Now" He said firmly. I stood up and begged for an answer, "B-But why! Why'd you stop? What's the matter with you?" I said, hoping he'll give me a real reason this time. He turned faced me, raged filled in his eyes. His eyes..Their different, I never seen his eyes filled with such hate..He stepped a bit closer to me and grabbed my shoulders. "Listen, you don't talk back to me! I'm not one of your little fucking friends!" Shaking me, he pushed me awfully hard to the point I was on the ground, horrified. This isn't Itachi. This isn't him...Can't be. "I am so sick and tired of your complaining, and always screaming, I swear if that happens again, you'll regret it" "I'm Sorry.." I said in disbelief. "Get some rest, we leave first thing in the morning."

* * *

**ITACHI'S P.O.V**

_W-what the hell did I just do? What is wrong with me...The look in her eyes when I screamed, and when she looked into my Mangekyou Sharingan at her...She's afraid...W-what have I done? Hinata..._

* * *

** :..Morning:..**

He was already up waiting for me. "Were you already up waiting for me?' "No...now lets get going" Itachi said . "Okay.." _I didn't get enough sleep last night, I didn't mean for him to be so angry..I think I should just go back to the Leaf..This isn't right, He doesn't love me like he had 4 years ago...I'm just gonna be in the way, a burden. He's changed...But, Somehow i'm still in love with him..._

4 hours of walking, I needed a rest. We've walked passed a few bath houses but didn't go in and enjoy the luke warm water. "E-er..It's been a day and I haven't bathe..d-do you mind if we can uh..m go in one of the b-bath houses?" He looked at me, and agreed.

As I settled down into the 84 degree water, I thought about if anyone noticed if I was gone, or even if they miss me...even just a little bit. I sunk my head deep into the water, relaxing every tensed muscle in my body. So far, I'm the only one in the bath house over on the 'FEMALE' side, while Itachi's probably the only 'MALE' on his side of the house. I start to daze..

* * *

**HINATA'S P.O.V**

_"Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, this will be your the leader of your team" The fifth hokage, Tsunade said, point to the Anbu in the back center of the room. "This mission is serious. I need you, Kiba you and akamaru's sniffing skill, and Hinata's eyes. Will you guys manage?" "Hai!" Both me and Kiba said in sync. _

_After the successful mission, Kiba and Akamaru somehow went ahead of Me and the mysterious Anbu. As we kept walking towards the Leaf to report our status, The mysterious Anbu lagged behind, I was a bit worried, I asked "Is everything alright?" A dropped fell on my chest. I looked up into the sky and it started raining where I was quickly matted with water. I returned my attention back to the Anbu. "Well,?" I said, waiting for them to respond. "I'm fine," A smoky, deep husky voice replied. It's a male. "Your not alright," I said, "Why you say that?" He replied quickly, "Your bleeding through your pants, you must've gotten cut when they got too close to you with their thousand needles. Here, i'll help. I've got some medical training when I worked for Tsunade." I walked towards him, he took a step back, slightly pushing me away, "What's the matter? I want to help," "No, I'm fine, we've got to report back to the Hokage. I slightly touched his arm, and noticed there was blood there too, I looked through his mask trying to peer through to see his eyes, but failed. "Fine..Make it quick" He sat down, leaning against the tree while I aid him, "The rain should wash all the dirt thats cluddered in your wound," I said. He said nothing. Talk...I want to hear your voice again, it's..it's so smoothing. As I finish patching him up, I traced my fingertips down his forearm, then up towards his face. Touched his mask lightly, "I want to see your face," Silence. I reached around the boarder of his hair line, ready to take the disguise off. He suddenly stopped me. "I'm not suppose to take this mask off," I stared into where his eyes will be through the mask, and said, "I won't tell if you won't" The mask fell, and I was astonished. He was beautiful.."What's your name?" I asked filled with curiosity. I want to know everything about this man.."Itachi..Itachi Uhiha." He said, and we were surround by silence of the falling raindrops around us, against the leaves, and ground. My second encounter with this Uchiha._

* * *

I arose from the water, and looked around, there weren't anyone in the bathhouse with me. The door suddenly slide open, Itachi standing through the door, heading towards me taking his robe off, I was blushing furiously and hid under the water covering myself, and my red face. He suddenly appeared behind me turning me over facing him, "Kiss me, now" I was taken aback, without any warning, this time he softly kissed my lips, leaving my lips for my neck, and down my collarbone, his lips were warm against my skin, that I couldn't help but pulling him closer to me, I couldn't stop my heart from beating so fast, he started getting aggressive. He grabbed my ass cheeks and that's when I felt him, Leering at me, He said, "I never meant anything I said the other night, no words can describe how i feel right now after what I had done to you, I shouldn't have never pushed you, I-I honestly dont know what came over me, forgive me Hinata-chan," My heart ached of happiness. I wanted him more than ever, this time he isn't gonna stop me, I need this, I deserved this, 4 years remember? Pulling my head to the side, he's sucking the color of my skin on my neck, I accidentally let out a small moan while he's working my neck, he pinned me near the edge of the bath so i wouldn't escape his grasp, "I-I-I want this Itachi-kun, Give it to me, I can't wait any longer." I whispered quietly in his ear, A finger slipped inside me, I felt a rush down my body, and skin. I stared him into his eyes, begging him with my lavender eyes. "I c-can't" He slipped it out, and began to walk away, once again. "Go get dressed, we leave after lunch," Furious, I called out, "IF YOU WON'T, SOMEONE ELSE WILL!"

* * *

**ITACHI'S P.O.V**

_Damn it! I can't help myself, I need her, I want to know what she feels like, how she tastes, and fuck I want to kiss them pretty breast of hers...The time isn't right...Not yet anyways.._

_She knows she's mine, she won't, I won't let anyone touch her. _

_She's all mine...and she knows it._

* * *

Already standing waiting for me, "Let's go..We've only got 3-4 miles ahead of us til' we get to the hideout" "Hide-out?" I asked, "You'll see when we get there"

"O-okay..." I also added, "I won't mind going anywhere with you Itachi, i-it's cause I love y-" He started walking off. "Why do you do this to me..Y-your making me feel like you don't love me.." I said looking down towards the ground, clenching my heart lightly. "I don't, now lets go." My heart sanked, I never felt this type of ache, It feels like like you can't breath, and all the pain is targeting your heart, stabbing it with a million pieces. I follow behind him, with my head held low,

**...:Asksuki Hide-away:..**

We arrived at the Hide out few minutes later. I was surprised to see it was just a big rock...With mist covering the area, being held by water. We went inside and he showed me the other members, which there's a total of 12 members, including itachi, There was, Pein, & Konah, Sasori & Deidara, Tobi, Kisame, which is Itachi's partner,Kakuzu & Hidan, and then there's Zetsu. They all introduced themselves, and what they do.

Itachi showed me my room, and his room. "Why would I be wanting to go to your room?" He said nothing .

And he said before he left "Make yourself at home, i'll be back to come get you." I just went to my room and slammed the door in his face.

You heard his foot steps disappear. And your heard someone at your door, went pver and answered it, there standing at your door was, Hidan, the man who can sacrifice you for his god.

"When the fuck will i get to fuck you?" He stridently said "Excuse me?" I asked

"I wanna fuck you. and i don't know when will that day come?" I quickly tried to close my bedroom door but i was too slow, He stopped the door with no force at all and, glared at me with one of his nasty eyes, "Sorry, that was rude, and you've only been here for what, 5 minutes? Shame on you, I'll feed your sorry ass to my master for all I care! Be grateful bitch!" He threatened me. All of the sudden he was behind me, and whispered softly in my ear, "You wanna try again?" I was terrified, I ran for the door, when I saw Itachi appeared. "Out. Now, Hiden." He said with a stern voice. "WHAT THE FUCK? YOU OUT!" Hidan said. Itachi took one of the swords from the room, and out and thursted it deep into Hidans' stomach, coming at him at full speed. He was now bleeding, blood gushing out. I was appalled, stepping away from him, I yelled, "YOU KILLED, oh my gosh!" "He can't die, that's why I threw it at him, Give him 10 more minutes to bleed out, and another 25 for him to come back," He winked.

"..Follow me" He ordered.

He looked at me for a moment and left me in a room with all of the Askuski Members."Whats going on? " I asked

"As you know i am the leader..Pein. You are in group 3 With Itachi and Kisame"

_What a shocker..._ I thought

He dismissed you and you went to your room, and Itachi was sitting on your bed waiting for you.

"What happened?" "Looks like I'm in your team now.."

"Oh...i got to tell you something Hinata..." " No Itachi...No you don't just keep what ever you got to say to me to yourself...I can care less now,honestly." Which isn't true, I want to hear what he has to say...He might say those words I've been waiting for since I was 16. But, he keeps pushing me away, and it's time to play hard to get. Only way to make him give in. He came closer to my face, only inches away from my face, and i could feel it already getting warm. One of his hands cup-ed onto the right side of my face, holding my face steady. He whispered something only my lips could have probably hear, I can taste his sweet breath on lips. I want him bad,

**TUNE IN AGAIN...**


End file.
